Je te hais autant que je t'aime
by Nono.K
Summary: Le fossoyeur reçois un sms de Patrick, François panique. Ne prends pas le temps de ce changer, arriver chez son ami il comprend tout... C'est un peu OOC Un très grand merci a Iykwim pour la correction.
1. Un sms inquiétant

François, je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre.

Tu n'as pas su voir mes signaux de détresse, ni compris mes sous-entendus.

C'est trop tard maintenant, t'aurais dû voir et comprendre ce que je ressentais.

J'ai toujours été là pour toi, quand ta copine t'as quitté, la fois où ton chien s'est fait écraser.

J'étais ton épaule pour pleurer, je t'encourageais, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'aimais jamais tes copines et qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas non plus.

Tu t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais célibataire ou que j'ai divorcé d'une femme qui avait tout pour plaire ?

Je suis amoureux de toi, ton humour, ton sourire et ton regard.

Abruti... Même au bout de deux ans tu n'as rien compris, je te déteste autant que je t'aime.

Mais maintenant tout est fini, je m'en vais dans un monde meilleur.

Adieu mon doux fossoyeur.

François lu et relu plusieurs fois le message, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ?

Il comprenait que l'autre homme l'aimait mais le ''Adieu'' et le ''je pars dans un monde meilleur'' lui faisai) peur bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il decida de lui sonner mais tomba sur la messagerie.

Je suis désolé, je suis occupé, rappelez plus tard. Et si c'est toi François, il est trop tard à l'heure où tu me sonnes, j'aurais tant aimé que tu me comprennes.

François avait de plus en plus peur pour son ami, il décida de laisser en plan son épisode, ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et alla chez Patrick en voiture.

Enfin arrivé chez ce dernier, il se trouva devant une porte fermée,

Il sonna, personne ne vint lui ouvrir sa clé que lui avait donné Patrick, il y a quelques années.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentras dans la demeure, pas un bruit, tout était éteint, la boule au ventre il parcourait la maison.

Patrick ? C'est François, t'es là ? Dis j'ai reçu ton message. Patrick ?

Monte les escaliers

J'ai peur de pas vraiment comprendre... Pourquoi cet ''Adieu''. Patrick ?

Regarde de pièces en pièces.

Enfin disons que j'ai trop peur de le comprendre... Tu sais, c'est vrais t'as raison, j'ai pas su te comprendre, peut-être parce que j'...

Entrant dans la chambre de Patrick, il vit ce dernier allongé sur le lit, une lettre posée sur son chevet.

Le fossoyeur courut vers lui, se mit à genoux prés du lit.

Patrick, réveille toi ! Patrick ?

En vain il essayait de le réveiller mais il vit par terre plusieurs plaquettes et flacons de médicaments.

Il commença à paniquer et à pleurer.

Patrick... Putain pourquoi tu as fais ça ! j'en vaux? pas la peine. S'il te plaît, mon abruti.

En pleurs sur le torse de son ami, il commença à sentir la poitrine de celui-ci respirer difficilement. Il se redressa.

Il est encore vivant... en pleure.

Sort son GSM composa le 100.

A...allo... c'est mon ami, il a... il a...

Calmez-vous monsieur, que ce passe t-il ?

Il fermas les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

Mon ami vient de faire une tentative de suicide, il a prit des médicaments.

Quel âge et où est votre ami ?

Après avoir donné toutes les informations. Il raccrocha et se remit à pleurer.

Dé...Dé... so...lé...

Il releva la tête.

Patrick, ne t'en fait pas, ils vont arriver, ils vont te sauver

Patrick le regarda dans les yeux, en larmes.

François lui prit la main.

Je... t'ai...

François lui embrassa le front pour qu'il se taise.

Je... Je sais

François pleurait.

Quand ils t'auront) sauvé), on se ferra un rendez-vous juste nous deux, d'ac...accord?

Patrick rit légèrement, presque ironiquement.

Espèce d'abruti...

Le fossoyeur le regarda dans les yeux.

Je sais

Patrick ferma les yeux et ne donna plus signe de conscience.

Nooon ! Patrick s'il te plaît

Patrick était inconscient, son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, dans un grand fracas, les ambulanciers rentrèrent dans la chambre. Notre fossoyeur leur laissa la place, un des médecins prit le pouls de l'homme allongé sur le lit.

J'ai plus de pouls, défibrillateur !

Il déchiras la chemise, plaça le défibrillateur et donna une décharge.

Puis une autre et une autre.

Aller repart ! Sortez monsieur de la chambre ! dit le médecin.

Deux personnes s'y mirent pour le sortir.

Non, laissez-moi!

Une nouvelle décharge.

Non sortez c'est mieux pour vous !

Une nouvelle décharge

Patrick revient, me laisse pas seul.

Nouvelle décharge.

Si il revient pas après ça, j'arrête dit le médecin à son collège.

Non ! Arrive à se libérer, et va prés de Patrick, en pleurs.

Les infirmiers viennent le reculer.

Putain, vous comprenez pas ? Je l'aime ! Et il ne le saura jamais! ce mis à pleuré

Et une nouvelle et dernière décharge, le médecin fut étonné il avait un pouls faible mais un pouls.

Il est revenu !

Le fossoyeur en pleurs, sourit et cria.

Vas-y Patou montre moi que tu tiens as moi en restant en vie


	2. La lettre de suicide

Bonjour , bonsoir tout le monde vraiment désoler pour le retard mon pc à été plus d'un mois en réparation :'(

Le chapitre trois est presque fini et arriveras très bientôt ^^

J'aimerais remercié Iykwim pour la correction (et je vous jure j'en ai besoin XD )

et aussi InThePanda qui apparemment à adore cette fanfic et lue en live sur twitter, que j'ai appris ça je n'en revenais pas XD

Si tu passe par ici sache que c'est un honneur pour moi et que je t'adore, tes vidéo sont génial ^^

Merci pour les reviews et Julia Lutecia ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui trouvera cette lettre, peut-être toi, François ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de la lire et donnez la à mon ami François Theurel.

François, je me demande ce que t'a provoqué mon sms . Est-ce que tu t'es précipité chez moi ou tu as fait comme ces deux dernières années, faire comme si de rien n'était et reçu un appel te disant que j'avais fait l'ultime acte de désespoir.

J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que tu culpabilises et que tu souffres, je me rends bien compte que ce que je dis est cruel mais tu ne te rends pas compte comme tu m'as fait souffrir ! Deux ans, Deux putain d'années que je t'aime, j'en peux plus. Tu dois sans doute te dire « Pourquoi, il m'a rien dit ? » peut-être le fait que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne me parles plus ou pire, ton regard rempli de dégoût.

Si j'en suis arrivé là, c'est de ta faute et celle de ta pute de meilleure amie, je ne l'ai jamais aimée celle-là, toujours à te tourner autour. Tu ne dois sans doute pas te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à ta soirée il y a deux semaines. Fin de soirée, tu étais pas mal entamé et un de tes potes t'a mis au défi de m'embrasser. Tu es venu vers moi et m'as embrassé, regardé dans les yeux un instant comme si on n'était que nous deux, j'ai détourné le regard et tu t'es retourné vers ton pote en rigolant.

J'ai compris à ce moment là que je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face, il fallait que je te le dise , Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, sans toi !

Quand je me suis rapproché de toi pour te le dire, tu discutais avais ta meilleure amie comme à chaque fois qu'elle est là, tu restes plus avec elle qu'avec moi.

Elle m'as regardé et puis t'a dit « Je crois qu'il veux te rouler une autre pelle. » et à rigolé.

Et toi tu avais ton sourire et ton regard plongé dans le mien, tu lui à répondu que c'était impossible, que je pouvais pas être pd, que j'avais trop de succès avec les femmes et que si je l'étais tu ne le comprendrais pas, tu m'as vraiment blessé.

Ce soir là, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais ma chance.

Je t'aime comme personne ne t'aimera jamais !

Adieu mon doux fossoyeur.

* * *

Nécessitez pas à me dire ce que vous espérez pour la suite ;)


	3. La visite de ses parents

Merci à Iykwim pour la correction ^^

Bonne lecture j'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

Pendant que les médecins faisaient un lavement d'estomac à Patrick, François attendait dans le couloir. Il sortit la lettre de suicide que son ami lui avait écrit. Le dos contre le dossier, la tête baissée, regardant celle-ci, il poussa un soupir.

« Comment tu as pu en arriver là Patoû ? C'était réellement la seule solution ? T'aurais dû venir m'en parler. Ok, il y a cette histoire de la soirée et Julie mais pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ? »

François rit en levant la tête au ciel. « Putain, je suis quand même trop con, je n'ai rien vu venir alors que je suis ton meilleur ami, j'étais censé le voir, merde quoi ! Baud, quand tu seras sorti d'affaire ça va mal aller pour toi ! » il fut interrompu par la voix de la jeune infirmière « Monsieur Theurel, vous pouvez venir auprès de votre ami » il se leva, remercia l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête.  
Patrick avait des tuyaux un peu partout, cela faisait mal au fossoyeur de le voir ainsi et de surcroît, savoir qu'il en était responsable et qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.

Dans la pièce, seul le son du cardiogramme se faisait entendre. L'infirmière s'apprêta à sortir quand François la stoppa. « Il va s'en sortir ? » questionna-t-il, le regard vide,posé sur Patrick et n'osant bouger.  
« Son état est stable, on a fait tout ce qu'ont as pu » elle s'était retournée en lui répondant  
« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, va-t-il s'en-sortir ? » il avait fermé les yeux, serrait les poings et les dents. Il était en colère, non pas contre l'infirmière ou les médecins, mais pour la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.  
« Tout dépend de lui maintenant » répondit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en refermant la porte dernière elle.

Quand la porte fut fermée le fossoyeur s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol commençant à pleurer, c'en était trop pour lui. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se leva et il se dirigea vers le siège près du lit. Il resta là toute la journée, vers vingt heures une infirmière qui venait contrôler l'état de Patrick signala à François que l'hôpital était fermé et qu'il devait sortir par les urgences.  
« Je vais rester ici cette nuit, merci » il ne releva même pas la tête, regardant le présentateur d'Axolot et lui tenant la main.  
L'infirmière regarda le fossoyeur et lui dit « Monsieur, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet de l'état de votre ami mais cela ne sert à rien de rester ici cette nuit, les médicaments qu'on lui a donné vont le laisser inconscient un moment. Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille un jour, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer et... »  
François la regarda les larmes aux yeux « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites la ?! Rentrer chez moi alors que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est parce que je suis trop con qu'il est ici ! »  
L'infirmière le regarda « Ne dites pas ça, personne ne connais la raison de son acte voyons » sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il se leva et, tenant la lettre dans sa main, il dit « Il m'a laissé ça car je suis la cause de son tourment » elle tendit la main lentement pour prendre la lettre mais le fossoyeur ne lui laissa pas le temps  
« c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas le laisser seul ici dans cet état » L'infirmière s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais son collègue l'appela et elle sortit.

Une partie de la nuit passa tranquillement jusqu'à trois heures quinze, fossoyeur se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut « Patrick ! » perdu il le vit, il n'avait pas bougé « Patrick » dit-il a la fois soulagé et attristé, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

François lui prit la main et commença à lui parler doucement sans le regarder, se contentant de viser la main et dessinant des arabesques de son autre main.  
« Je viens de faire un cauchemar, je revenais de chez moi, j'avais écouté l'infirmière et tu n'étais plus là. La chambre était vide et elle me disait que le lavage d'estomac avais été réalisé trop tard, que tu... tu... »  
Les larmes commençaient à couler « Tu étais mort et...tes...tes parents refusaient...que...que je te vois une dernière fois... »  
Il leva la tête, il resta un moment silencieux, reprenait ses esprits, souriait faiblement caressant la joue de Patrick « Demain matin tes parents arriveront. Est-ce que je doit leur montrer cette lettre ou leur mentir ? Je ne sais pas, tu vois tu... je les considère comme mes propres parents, enfin ça tu le sais. J'ai peur qu'ils ne veulent pas que je reste à tes côtés. Et je les comprendrais mais si c'est le cas sache que je resterais dans ce couloir à attendre, espérant et priant que tu reviennes. Et si tu veux plus me voir tant pis je m'effacerais »  
Il parla, parla encore et retomba endormi.

À huit heures, après la visite de contrôle, les parents de Patrick arrivèrent.  
« Bonjour François, comment il va? » Lui demanda la mère de Patrick qui s'était rapprochée de lui.  
« Ils disent que tout est entre ses mains et que ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille » dit-il en se levant  
« Il veut y croire » Répondit-elle.  
« Je m'en veux tant » Il commença à pleurer, elle le prit dans ses bras.  
« François, crois en lui, tu sais qu'il est fort ! » dit Didier, le père.  
« Je vous avait promis de veiller sur lui et voilà le résultat... »  
« Mais non c'est pas de ta faute, chut calme toi mon p'tit ! » il hocha la tête.  
« Je vais vous laisser un moment seuls avec lui, si vous voulez »  
Didier sourit faiblement « Oui, va te nourrir mon garçon »  
Il sortit et alla prendre un café, il n'avait pas faim. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, les parents de Patrick, qui devant François était forts se lâchèrent, la mère commença à pleurer, Didier la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle s'assit où le fossoyeur avait passé la nuit elle vit une feuille par terre qu'elle ramassa puis qu'elle lu. Elle mis sa main sur sa bouche, une larme coula sur sa joue puis elle donna le papier à son mari. Quand il eu fini de lire, François rentra, les regards des parents sur lui, le père en colère s'approcha de lui, montrant la lettre.  
« C'est quoi ça ? » François baissa la tête.  
« Désolé), j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus que je reste ici. Je vais partir je crois, je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ici après ça. » Comme toute réponse il reçut une gifle magistrale le faisant littéralement tomber. Margaret se leva précipitamment et aida François à se relever.  
« Didier ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »  
« Mais t'entends ce qu'il dit ?! Cet idiot qu'on considère qu'on notre fils n'ose même pas nous expliquer pourquoi notre fils unique à fait cet acte ! » Énervé, il partit fumer.  
« Margaret, je suis si désolé p... »  
Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la mère de Patrick lui dit calmement « Il faut nous comprendre, notre fils est entre la vie et la mort. Et pour toi non plus sans doute ça ne doit pas être facile »  
François hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Je dois faire quoi Margaret ? Tu crois que Didier vas me pardonner un jour ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.  
Elle lui répondit comme une mère qui rassurais son fils « Vas lui parler, vous devez vous expliquer, il te considère comme son fils. J'aimerais rester seule avec Patrick »  
Il lui fit oui et descendit rejoindre Didier qui fumait regardant au loin dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule mais ne se retourna pas.  
« Margaret t'a dis qu'on devait parler c'est ça ? »  
François lui souffla un « oui » Didier sourit presque ironiquement, notre fossoyeur ne su comment prendre cela.  
« Didier, je suis désolé pour... »  
« tu étais au courant ? » coupa le père du présentateur d'Axolot.  
François s'apprêta à répondre quand Didier se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. « François, est-ce que tu étais au courant que Patrick est... aime les hommes ? Ou même qu'il t'aimait ? »  
François baissa la tête « Sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que je savais ou pas. Je voyais bien que ces derniers mois il était un peu différent mais quand je lui demandais il me répondait que c'était son dernier livre qui le mettait dans cet état. Je savais que c'était pas ça pourtant il voulait rien me dire. J'avais aussi vu qu'à chaque fois que je lui présentais une fille qui me plaisait, il me trouvait toujours une excuse pour pas l'aimer. Ou quand j'étais avec Julie il me fusillait du regard, je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'elle moi. » Sa voix vacillais « Et... et Je croyais qu'il voulait se donner du temps après son divorce. »  
Le père l'écouta calmement « Et pour cette soirée ? Pourquoi avoir relevé ce putain de défi ? » Il avait la voix qui s'élevait en fin de phrase car pour lui c'était à cause de cette soirée que son fils unique avait commis ce geste de désespoir.  
François souffla un bon coup « J'étais un peu entamé, un pote m'a mis au défi et puisque c'était Patrick ça me dérangeais pas » il fit une pause « d'ailleurs je ne sais pourquoi ça m'avait soulagé que ce soit lui que je devais embrasser mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer à cause de ça je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne suis qu'un connard ! »  
Sur ces paroles fort dures à son propre égard François restas silencieux « Non je ne dirais pas un connard mais un vrai abruti »  
François rit tristement, devant le regard interrogatif de Didier, il lui dit « Quand j'ai reçu son message je me suis directement précipité chez lui, quand je suis arrivé je croyais que c'était trop tard mais il a ouvert les yeux et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je lui aie répondu qu'il devait pas s'inquiéter et que quand il serait sorti d'affaire on se ferait un rencard tous les deux puis il a sourit en me traitant d'imbécile. »  
Didier le regarda « Mais quand les ambulanciers sont venus, son cœur ne battait plus, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à le faire repartir » Finit François. Le cœur de Didier rata un battement, personne ne lui avait dit que son fils était mort quelques minutes.  
« François j'aimerais que tu répondes sincèrement à ma dernière question » « Bien sûr Didier » répondit-il « Que comptes tu faire quand il sera sortit d'affaire ? »

François ne répondit pas tout de suite


	4. La vérité au détour d'une visite

Coucou, tout le monde choisi la suite enfin le chapitre 4, qui as eu dure à venir (je suis la sœur spirituel d'Antoine Daniel, c'est pour ça XD )Bref, sérieusement c'est vraiment le dernier gros chapitre de cette fanfic. Il y auras bien un cinquième avec le point de vue de Patrick et l'explication de la fin de celui-ci. La prochaine fanfic seras sur Axolot et Le fossoyeur (qu'elle surprisse n'est ce pas ), qui ce dénomme ''Ouvre les yeux'' j'en suis au dé vais aussi publier une sur Ghostbusters (Peter x Ray) elle est écrite depuis un mois ou deux mais je doit encore modifier ci et là.

Grand merci a Iykwim pour la correction :)

* * *

Didier attendait la réponse du fossoyeur, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.  
''Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on en discute lui et moi...'' dit-il en baissant les yeux et se frottant la nuque.  
Le père de Patrick le regarda, soucieux ''Et toi François, qu'espères-tu ? Ne rester qu'amis, vous mettre ensemble ou sortir de sa vie ?''  
Le fossoyeur sourit presque ironiquement, levant les yeux en l'air ''Sortir de sa vie...hein... Ça voudrait dire qu'il ne sera plus dans la mienne non plus. Et si j'avais voulu quitter sa vie, je ne serais pas là à me morfondre sur son état. Je ne suis pas là pour me donner bonne conscience et quand il sera réveillé me barrer ! Non... ça non jamais je ne ferais ça'' Dit-il énervé et dégoûté de cette question, Didier sourit légèrement. Le fossoyeur compris qu'il le testait comme Patrick faisait quand il était incertain. Il reprit plus calmement ''Mais rester amis ou se mettre ensemble, je dois le reconnaître, je suis perdu sur ce point.''dit-il la tête baissée, il fit une pause puis releva la tête et d'une voix forte, sûr de lui, ajouta ''J'ai vraiment aimé l'embrasser et je ne trouve pas ça normal pour des amis, même pour des meilleurs amis. Mais j'ai aussi peur de me tromper, encore le faire souffrir et qu'il refasse cette connerie, si je venais réellement à le perdre, je n'y survivrais pas !''  
Comprennant l'explication de François, Didier lui tapota l'épaule ''Prends ton temps mais ne joue pas avec lui même si je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça. Cependant si ça venait à se produire, t'aurais mon poing dans la figure et se sera toi dans ce lit d'hôpital'' dit-il sévèrement ''C'est dur de prendre conscience et d'accepter complètement que son fils aime un autre homme et que cet homme sois celui que j'ai vu grandir et que je considère comme un fils !'' Poursuivit-il en jetant son mégot  
''Aller viens, on sait jamais, il s'est peut-être réveillé pendant notre absence.'' dit-il en espèrant. François sourit faiblement, espèrant également que ce sois le cas. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre.  
Quand le fossoyeur ouvrit la porte, une scène touchante se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
Margaret tenait la main du présentateur d'Axolot en lui chantant la comptine qu'elle lui avait écrit, bébé.  
Quelque chose avait changé dans l'expression de Patrick, on aurait dit qu'il était plus serein. Quand il ferma la porte, elle les regardait, finissant sa chanson puis fixa François pour demander ce qui résultait de cette discussion. Ce dernier évita le regard de Margaret et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du coté opposé à celle-ci. Le père de Patrick se rapprocha de son épouse, posa sa main sur son épaule. ''Il faut leur laisser le temps''  
Elle mit sa propre main sur la sienne, regardant François en souriant faiblement.  
La journée passa tranquillement, ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs comme la fois où François s'était dénoncé à la place de Patrick a l'instituteur de première année en primaire. Ce dernier avait fait tomber la cage du lapin de la classe, qui s'était enfuit. Par chance il réussit à le rattraper. Pourtant François dû nettoyer et fut privé de récré pendant le reste de la semaine. Il se dénonçait souvent pour la maladresse de Patrick sachant que ce dernier était émotif et le simple fait de se faire disputer le faisait devenir triste et des fois le faisait pleurer. François jouait toujours le rôle du grand frère.  
Sauf une fois, quand François avais malheureusement renversé son jus de fruits sur l'ordinateur du cours d'informatique la dernière année de primaire. Leur institutrice avais une dent contre lui et n'attendait qu'une chose pour le punir. Alors Patrick se dénonça pour la première fois, il n'eut pas peur de la punition ou des remarques de ses parents. François se rappelle même avoir été fier de lui ce jour là.  
Mais quand on est amis il y a aussi les disputes, le père de Patrick évoqua la fois ou son fils alors âgé de dix ans, râlait dans son coin. Demandant la raison ce dernier lui répondit que François lui avais volé sa petite amie. Didier avait rigolé et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait pas arrêter leur amitié pour une si bête raison, surtout à leur âge. François sonnait à la porte juste à ce moment là. Pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui, son ballon neuf dans les mains.  
François était rentré se doucher et se changer puis revint a l'hôpital, les parents de Patrick s'étaient installés chez leur fils. Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant. François ne rentrait que pour se doucher et se changer.  
Voilà deux semaines que ça durait, le fossoyeur avait une tête qui faisait peur, dormant mal et se réveillant en sursaut à cause de cauchemars.  
Un jour où il était au chevet de Patrick, il eu une visite inattendue. Dans ses yeux cernés on pouvait lire la surprise, remplacée par de la haine l'instant d'après.  
''Que fais-tu ici ?'' dit-il sèchement  
''Je devrais te poser la même question !'' la jeune fille sourit malicieusement ''t'es là car tu t'en veux ! Tu te fous pas mal de sa gueule et de celle de ses parents !''  
''C'est faux !'' Cria François en se levant. Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement  
''Tu n'aimes pas les pd, viens pas me dire le contraire à chaque fois que tu en vois un tu détournes la tête'' elle prit son menton entre ses doigts.  
''C'est pas pour ça !'' dit-il en reculant la tête  
''Hoooo, peut être que toi aussi tu en es un mais qui s'assume pas !'' Le fossoyeur serra ses poings  
''Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!'' elle sourit ''Ca me regarde !'' cria-t-elle alors ''Ce bâtard n'est pas le seul à t'aimer et le fait que tu m'aies éliminée de ta vie juste pour lui, je ne laisserais pas passer !'' Le fossoyeur la regarda alors ''sors d'ici, t'es qu'une pauvre conne, une salope, t'as vu comment tu parles de lui et tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Mais t'es complètement folle comme fille ! Toi et moi on se connait que depuis quatre ans ! C'est vrai que des fois je me confiais a toi mais rien de plus'' il commença a monter d'un ton "Tu me sépareras jamais de Patrick, d'ailleurs aucune femme au monde n'y arrivera, tu crois que je vais le laisser tomber car il est homo et qu'il m'aime ? Pour moi tu n'es rien à part une pauvre petite peste !'' il se rapprocha d'elle, elle avait les yeux qui commençaient a devenir humides ''je...je...'' Il la regarda dans les yeux'' il y a pas de je ou quoi que ce soit ! Écoute moi bien petite garce qui se complait du malheur de Patrick et de son état, sache qu'il possède quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais !'' ''qu..quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle hésitante et retenant ses pleurs.  
il rit faiblement ''mon amour, je l'aime comme personne ne pourra l'aimer. Je l'aime à un point que ça me détruit petit à petit de le voir comme ça ! Alors si tu crois que je vais le lacher pour toi tu rêves debout ! Il m'en voudra certainement à son réveil mais je serais la pour l'aider a aller mieux même si il ne veut plus de moi, ça sera sa revanche'' Elle le regarda, perdue, ne retenant plus ses pleurs. Elle s'excusa, claqua la porte et partit en courant de l'hôpital.  
Il resta a regarder la porte avant de se coller au mur, les yeux fermés sur ses larmes qui coulaient mais le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il l'aimait, il ne saurait pas vivre sans lui. Il avais du être aveugle pour ne pas sans rendre compte plus tôt...  
''François ?'' Une voix faible et enrouée l'appelait. Une voix qui lui avait manqué. Il ouvrit directement les yeux et se précipita près du jeune homme qui venait de prononcer son nom.  
''Patrick !'' sourit-il en lui serrant la main, il appuya sur un bouton peu après.  
Patrick suivit faiblement le geste et demanda ''qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' François le regarda, souriant'' Je préviens les infirmières que tu es réveillé''  
''François'' Il approcha sa main doucement pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur la joue du fossoyeur, ''qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?''  
Le fossoyeur le regardait, un peu perdu.  
''Tu te rapelles pas, Patrick ?'' ce dernier répondit non d'une petite voix.  
Ca voulais dire que Patrick ne se rapelait pas de son geste, de la lettre, du sms ? De quoi se rapelait-il alors ?  
Quand il voulu parler, les infirmières entrèrent, le faisant sortir. Pendant un quart d'heure le présentateur d'Axolot se fit examiner et quand les visites furent rétablies, ce sont ses parents qui entrèrent, seuls. Apres les embrassades, ils commencèrent a parler.  
''François nous a dit que tu ne te rapelais pas de ce qui s'était passé.'' dit calmement sa mère ''tu ne t'en souviens vraiment plus ?'' il détourna la tête ''pas vraiment, je me rappelle de quasiment tout, je lui ai menti, je crois que c'etait plus facile pour affronter son regard'' Son père le regarda sévèrement ''Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait mais...'' Son père l'interrompt d'un ton dur ''Mais tu avais une bonne excuse, c'est ca ?'' ''oui, enfin non'' dit Patrick. ''Oui, non, c'était difficile de lui en parler ?'' Patrick le regarda doucement avec son innocence d'enfant ''Oui, très. Si j'avais perdu son amitié ça aurait été pire !'' Didier commença à s'énerver ''Pire que tanter de te tuer ?'' Didier se rapprocha de son fils ''qu'est-ce qui aurait pu etre pire que ça ?'' Patrick le regarda dans les yeux ''De ne pas m'être raté !''  
Le présentateur d'Axolot se ramassa une de ces claque si magistrale dans la figure qu'elle résonna dans dans toute la piece, il y eu un silence. ''Didier !'' Cria la mère de Patrick face a ce geste tout en prenant ce dernier dans ces bras. ''De toute façon je suis sur que maintenant que je suis sorti d'état, il n'a plus de raison d'avoir de remords il va vouloir mettre un terme a notre amitié.''  
La c'est sa mere qu'il lui parla d'un ton dur, sevère et doux a la fois ''c'est pas possible des aussi têtu, tu es au moins au courant que depuis que tu es à l'hôpital il est la tous les jours, qu'il dort ici, qu'il te faisait la lecture, te parlait'' il la regarda dans les yeux ''et criait sur les infirmières quand elles essayaient de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui'' rajouta son pere. Patrick fut honteux d'avoir pensé ça de François, pourtant qui pourrait lui reprocher ? ''Et criait sur ton père car il lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas des remords qui le poussait a être là'' dit-elle. Ils continuaient a discuter quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis entra.  
François marcha timidement vers le lit ''Alors, comment tu te sens ?'' Il se rapprocha doucement de Patrick. ''Tu avais raison François, il t'a menti, il se rappelle de tout'' François sourit en regardant le présentateur d'Axolot ''Comment ? Tu savais que je te mentais ?'' demanda Patrick, étonné. D'habitude il ne remarquait pas qu'il mentait ''à ton tique, tu tiques à chaque fois que tu mens et c'est un truc comme ça'' il imita en bougeant un sourcil légèrement ''heeee c'est pas vrai et puis d'habitude tu ne le remarques pas quand je te mens'' Les parents de Patrick sourirent de les voir comme ça, on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé.  
''Si je le sais. Depuis qu'on est petits t'as la même mimique, je faisais semblant de te croire'' sourit-il en s'asseyant près de son ami. La journée passa, ils rigolèrent tous ensemble. Les heures passèrent et la chambre redevenait calme. François s'était allongé prés de Patrick et s'était endormi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi convenablement, il commença même à ronfler.  
''tu te sens bien fiston ?'' Demanda Didier voyant son fils plongé dans ses pensées.  
''humm...''Répondit-il en relevant la tête''Oui, enfin je crois'' Il regarda François et sourit'' Il a vraiment une tête qui fais peur aujourd'hui'' Margaret sourit et pris la main de son fils '' Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. Il a bien veillé sur toi.''  
Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Patrick avec son plateau repas.  
''Bonsoir monsieur Baud, comment allez-vous ce soir ?'' demanda-t-elle joyeusement,  
''chut, plus bas'' dit ce dernier, l'infirmiere le regarda puis sourit et dit ''Désolée, je vous le pose là.'' elle montra le plateau repas et repris ''Messieurs, dame, il faudra sortir par les urgences, je suppose que monsieur Theurel va rester cette nuit encore à vos cotés ?'' demanda-t-elle a Patrick  
Il regarda son ami et répondit a l'infirmière ''Oui, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur son sommeil'' et il caressa les cheveux du Fossoyeur. ''Très bien, tachez de vous reposer aussi monsieur Baud'' Elle s'appretait a quitter la chambre quand elle se stoppa, se retourna et dit ''Vous avez vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, ne le lâchez surtout pas'' Elle lui fit un sourir et ferma la porte.  
''Bon on va y aller, on viendra demain au début de l'après-midi'' Ils se dirent au revoir.  
Le présentateur d'Axolot ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi.  
A deux heures cinquante et une, Patrick se fit réveiller par François qui bougeait et transpirait.  
Il parlait, il disait des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment compréhensibles. Patrick tenta de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Mais au bout de cinq minutes François se réveilla en haletant.  
''Patrick !'' Fut le premier mot qu'il trouva à dire.


End file.
